


easy as cake

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, The Decorating of the Cake, no on, that's shao fei's secret, the baker takes his craft seriously but who can resist officer meng?, trapped fluff fiesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: The decoration of the cake for Tang Yi's birthday and the aftermath of the food-fight.





	easy as cake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for tumblr for a ficlet about how the cake was decorated and what happens after. Thank you so much again for sending me this prompt. It's full of fluff and emotions and I hope y'all have fun reading it.

**easy as <strike>pie</strike> cake**

Shao Fei had ordered a lot of cakes in his life. He was the one organizing the embarrassing loud happy birthday surprises for his co-workers and nobody in the department was able to flee from the cake he brought in at some point in the day (preferably when they at least expect it) with burning candles and the enthusiastic if somewhat bad singing of Happy Birthday. 

The man behind the counter looked at him with big questions marks in his eyes. 

“You could have told me you wanted it decorated…”

Shao Fei shook his head. “I want to do it myself. But you have to show me.”

“Now?” 

Maybe it was because Shao Fei had ordered all of the cakes (the number was high after all these years) in the little bakery one hour away from the headquarter of the Taipei city police department or he just was very curious what Shao Fei wanted to draw but he let him behind the counter and laid out some tools in front of him. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“I want to draw two people, maybe with chocolate? But I need to get the hair right, so that should be in a different colour.”

“You sure you don’t want me to do this?” There was a little desperation in the voice of Shao Fei’s favourite baker but Shao Fei just shook his head. 

“What do I need, to do the outline of the figures?” 

With a long sigh, the man handed him a piping bag. “DON’T squeeze too hard,” he instructed the minute Shao Fei wanted to get to work. 

“I got this.”

“You’re sure?”

Shao Fei didn’t answer because he concentrated on getting the first line on the cake right. It was surprisingly difficult but he let out a pleased ‘ooph’ when Tang Yi’s face turned out better than he had expected. The baker stood very close and breathed down his neck as if he was ready to push him away should he do something wrong. Shao Fei had a very clear picture in his head how he wanted the decor to look like and he wasn’t overestimating himself. He knew that he wasn’t really an artist. But he got Tang Yi’s picture for his investigation board almost right, whatever Tang Yi might think about it, so this was going to turn out just fine. 

He had his tongue between his teeth and stopped breathing when he made the last line of the figures. 

“Not that bad,” the baker said beside him and Shao Fei beamed with pride. “But why is he not smiling?”

“He is.”

“I don’t see a smile.”

“He’s clearly smiling with his eyes now give me another brown stuff for the hair.” 

The baker clicked with his tongue as if he wasn’t happy with Shao Fei’s attitude but Shao Fei knew the smiling eyes of his boyfriend and the eyes on the cake were clearly smiling. 

“Can I do a hint of a button-down, just to show that I wear a shirt and he wears something more business-like?” It was very important to Shao Fei that Tang Yi was able to recognize himself and for Shao Fei, the proper way Tang Yi dressed was something he would always connect with him. Sometimes, when he walked down the streets he would look very closely at every male he saw wearing a suit because it could be Tang Yi and he had to be ready to walk up to his boyfriend the moment he spotted him. 

“This is the perfect cake,” he declared after filling out the outfits with blue decoration cream (or whatever that was what the baker handed him). The baker just mhmed and put the cake into a box. 

“It may not be the most perfect cake that had ever left this bakery but your boyfriend better appreciate your effort, Officer Meng.”

Shao Fei beamed and took the box. 

“I know he will.”

+++

“There’s still cake in your hair,” Tang Yi said and moved Shao Fei’s head to better see the last remains of their food fight. 

Shao Fei sat on the toilet seat in Tang Yi’s bathroom and was being inspected from head to toe for leftover cake. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to bring even the tiniest crumb inside Tang Yi’s bed because it could attract ants. Shao Fei, thrumming with arousal and happiness was okay with being manhandled in Tang Yi’s bathroom because Tang Yi was touching him and stood in front of him with only his pants on, so that was definitely a great outcome of their food fight and make-out session. 

Shao Fei had the feeling that he would always remember the taste of Tang Yi’s lips whenever he would eat something sweet in the future. It was something to look forward to he thought and gave Tang Yi’s belly a quick kiss. 

“What was that for?” Tang Yi asked a bit absentmindedly as he used a washcloth to clean up Shao Fei’s hair. 

“There was cream.” 

Tang Yi smiled and murmured something that sounded like ‘Sure.’ Shao Fei’s denim jacket and shirt, as well as Tang Yi’s sweater, laid over the rim of the bathtub covered in cream and cake. Maybe it was the sugar overload or the happiness, or how good Tang Yi smelled and the way he cleaned him up, so tender and careful but Shao Fei wanted nothing more than to bury is face against Tang Yi’s stomach and breath in as deeply as he could. He never wanted to leave this bathroom, with the low light and the way Tang Yi touched him. 

He put his arms around Tang Yi’s legs and looked up at him. Tang Yi stopped and asked him with his raised eyebrow what was up. He still wore the silly birthday hat. 

“Happy Birthday again,” Shao Fei said. The tenderness in Tang Yi’s eyes, the way his face softened and Shao Fei had to think about the time he had thought Tang Yi to be ruthless and cold-hearted. He had compared him with an emotionless skeleton… nothing could be further from the truth. 

Tang Yi bend down to kiss him. Shao Fei felt the ‘Thank you’ in that kiss and reciprocated with enthusiasm.

“What does the birthday boy want to do for the rest of his birthday?”, he asked after the kiss and put his chin against Tang Yi’s belly. He felt the movement of his breathing. 

“I call the shots on my birthday?”

Shao Fei nodded as good as he could with his whole body pressed against Tang Yi’s. 

“Why are you telling me this now? My birthday is almost over.”

“That’s why you have to hurry,” Shao Fei whispered. Tang Yi tugged at his ear but bend down again to lean his head against Shao Fei’s. He felt strangely caged but in a good way. It was like Tang Yi enfolded him with his body which was a nice feeling. 

“Now that I know that I can decide what to do on my birthday I’m going to wake you up next year so I can boss you around all day.”

Shao Fei felt the happiness spreading through his whole body. Next year… that felt good, that felt right. He was going to be here next year to celebrate Tang Yi’s birthday. 

“You’re good at bossing people around. You can start and boss me around now.”

“Then we stay like this for a moment longer,” Tang Yi murmured and Shao Fei sighed contently. He squeezed Tang Yi tight. 

“You smell like cake,” Shao Fei said after a while and felt the vibration of Tang Yi’s laughter at every point their bodies touched each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading this little fluffy story. I love domestic TangFei to pieces and it was so enjoyable writing this ficlet.


End file.
